No hay imposibles
by Makoto Black
Summary: ONE SHOT ¿Amaría a alguien alguna vez Voldemor? ¿qué ocurriría?...realmente sólo un amor tan grande es capaz de consumirnos dentro de él


_Wow…tenía mucho sin publicar algo acá en …espero que quienes lean_

_le hallen en gusto a mi fic, esta vez una historia de Voldemort y…_

_Jajaja, ojalá les guste, dejen algún review…la cita es de la canción_

"_Luna" de Alessandro Safina_

_espero que les guste, saludos_

_Todos los personajes (bueno, acá creo que sólo Tom) pertenecen a JK, _

_el resto lo saben…_

_Cariños, Makoto A. Black_

**No hay imposibles**

"Que hay amores que destruyen corazones,

como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar"

Tenía un lunar precioso en el mentón, sí, era un lunar pálido y dulce, lo recuerdo muy bien porque fue justo ahí por donde pasó la sangre que le brotó del labio luego de que la mordí; jamás voy a olvidar sus ojos abiertos inmensamente, su frente tersa, sus cabellos negros, su nariz perfecta. Ella era todo, la inmensidad del negro de su pelo era la inmensidad de mi deseo de triunfo, la profundidad de sus ojos negros era la misma profundidad de mi deseo de venganza, ella era la misma razón de mi existencia, lo era todo y era nada.

Sí, ella era nada, con su talle esbelto, con su pecho inmenso, con sus manos blancas de dedos delgados y largos, manos de pianista, porque así fue como la conocí, así fue como di con ella una tarde de otoño en Londres; yo aún no era nadie, pero comenzaba a levantarme con poder, ella, era nada, absolutamente nada. Me miró con las cejas arqueadas inspeccionando mi apariencia, no le incomodó el oscuro de mi túnica, tampoco mi cabello mojado por la lluvia, sólo le incomodaba que no sonriera, pero es que yo nunca sonreía, yo no sonrío desde entonces.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me le acerqué para hablar con ella, fue en ese lugar concurrido, donde todos me miraban malamente, donde nadie quiso siquiera ver mis ojos, porque yo era indigno, yo era raro, yo no era nada; ¡estúpidos!, ellos eran nada, ella era nada, yo era y soy todo, siempre lo he sido. Sus manos estaban frías la primera vez que me permitió tocarla, sus labios temblaban suavemente y su respiración era la de una niña espantada, la de una mujer azotada por el desconcierto y lo gocé, lo gocé como gocé torturar a todos, como disfrute la muerte de tantos; en sus espasmos nerviosos de mis manos tocando su cintura, estaba la tortura de miles, verla turbarse era ver morir a estorbos, a inmundos mestizos, verla sorprenderse era como eliminar a un enemigo, era ese mismo deleite de saborear la venganza lentamente.

Sentía tal candor en el pecho cuando ella me hablaba, que me acostumbré con velocidad increíble a tenerla cerca, tocarla, mirarla, era todo, era el paraíso, era la verdad; recuerdo la noche que le propuse la huída, sonrió nerviosa, tendió la mano temblorosa y aceptó trémula, pero aceptó, sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza y amor. Recuerdo cada roce de aquella noche, cada suspiro, cada sonrisa tierna, ella me amaba y yo la amaba tanto que pensar en que aquello podía no ser, me mataba. Por eso lo hice, porque no toleraba el rostro de todos al verla, porque sabía que cuando todos supieran que yo amaba a la nada, se levantarían en mi contra, la besé con tanta fuerza que le reventé el labio, pero ella sonrió, aún me amaba.

Y mi amor por ella era tan grande que mi corazón ardía, se consumía horriblemente y entre el gozo de tenerla entre mis brazos, con sus ojos negros, su nariz perfecta, sus cabellos oscuros, entre todo eso, estaba la verdad de lo que era, ella jamás entendería nada, jamás ascendería a más; tomé la varita que ella miraba con interés, no sabía lo que era, le sonreí suavemente acariciándole la frente con delicadeza.

-Tom… ¿Qué es eso? –Su mano pegada a mi mejilla que comenzaba a palidecer, a enflaquecer, me producía un cosquilleo como el de las alas de una mariposa rozando un pétalo.

-Se llama varita…sin ella, muchos serían lo que tú… -Contesté mirándola a los ojos, memorizándola, guardándola dentro de mis recuerdos, alojando en mis pupilas su sonrisa ingenua.

-¿Lo que yo? –Preguntó en medio de un suspiro, que se le mezcló con el bostezo, con la sonrisa melancólica, con el gozo de saberse amada, tanto como amaba.

-Sí…un muggle simple y absurdo. –Le dije pasando mi nariz por la piel tersa de su hombro, sonrió porque no entendía las palabras, la imité porque realmente era gracioso que semejante belleza no supiera nada; tomé la varita con fuerza, le sonreí y le besé suavemente, ella cerró sus ojos y pude poner la punta de la varita sobre su seno izquierdo, ella suspiró. –Te amo.

-Te amo Tom. –Contestó y nos besamos, entre sus labios susurré aquello, la luz verde me golpeó las pupilas a través de los párpados y su boca quedó estática, cuando abrí los ojos aún sonreía, aún estaba tranquila, amaba tanto como la amaba yo, sentía tanto como yo sentía, pero esos amores queman desde dentro, mi corazón se había consumido en tanto amor; a mi ya sólo me queda una cosa, trascender para decir que me amó, amar su recuerdo perfecto, llegar a la cima y quizá un día volverla a mi, porque para Lord Voldemort, no hay imposibles.


End file.
